


A Painful Trade

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Genie AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Background Het, Contracts, Djinni & Genies, Fear, Heavy Angst, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solstice has to make a choice: give up Nightfury or Eclipse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Painful Trade

Solstice was slightly nervous. Even if her mother was a Primal Djinn, powerful and wise and not to be taken lightly, Megatron was not someone to mess with either. He was the ruler of Kaon and a Void Djinn. He was powerful and ruthless, feared by many for a reason. Though not heartless, from the rumors, she could understand why people might think he would be. His brutality when it came to war was known throughout the lands. He was definitely not unknown.

Which was most likely why her mother had sent Skylynx and Darksteel to accompany her today. Megatron had finally seemed to know what he wanted in exchange for Nightfury's contract and wanted her at his citadel. Since this was the heart of Kaon, the last thing Promethea wanted was for something to happen to her. So even though Sosltice was an adult and was capable of taking care of herself, her half-brothers escorted her to meet with the other Djinn.

Still, maybe it was a good thing. This place was... dark. Scary. Coming alone might have shot her nerves. A frightening atmosphere loomed over her as she came into the Djinn's throne room. She was surprised that he didn't have any harem girls around, only servants and guard standing at attention. And to see the Void Djinn sitting on his throne, staring down at her...

She would have been lying to herself if she said there wasn't any fear. But she kept herself collect and in control. She was doing this for Nightfury. The woman had been wronged... and now Solstice would do whatever she could to get that contract and save her.

She bowed and her half-brothers bowed. "My Lord."

"Hmm... You didn't travel with your... friends, I see."

He must have been referring to Nightfury and Eclipse. Since Megatron was allowing Nightfury to stay with them despite still having her contract, Promethea had assigned her to be Solstice's guard. And Eclipse was her friend and servant, so Solstice enjoyed traveling with her and they usually went out together.

Solstice couldn't bring either of them here though. Kaon held too many painful memories for Nightfury - she couldn't subject her to that. And for her to be within reach of the demon who techincally owned her... It wasn't right. And Eclipse was just a human. The cidatel was not safe for someone like her.

"No, I didn't... I came with my brothers."

Megatron eyed the three of them. He had to give her an A for her effort. She was trying so hard to not appear terrified, but he knew. He could probably smell the fear radiating off of her. As for her brothers... he knew their type. Overprotective and ready to fight for their families. Noble, if not stupid. It was that sort of over protective nature that got people killed.

Besides, there was no reason for them to come here. He already knew what he wanted and there was nothing they could do to change it. A shame though that one thing he wanted wasn't even here.

"Let me get right to it."

Solstice tensed up, but raised her head and stood as tall as she could. She could feel her brothers getting ready to defend her, in case whatever the Void Djinn wanted was... something she wasn't sure if she could give. But if he wanted her life for Nightfury's, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. She had to get the contract back. She would let Megatron use her friend as a weapon. Make her into some sort of monster.

"Your friend... Eclipse."

"What about her?"

"... She made a wish, did she not?"

He had to have known she had. Eclipse wore the necklace Promethea had given her that signified she was owned. That she had a contract and would be their servant for ten years.

"She did. She's been with us for a little over nine years now."

A wide smirk came to his face. One Solstice didn't like.

"So... She's been serving you for that long, has she?"

Why did he want to know? Why was he even bringing her into the conversation?! As far as she knew, Eclipse and Megatron had never even spoken to each other! It wasn't impossible, considering formal gatherings and all... But why would a powerful Void Djinn have any interest in a servant girl? Yes, Eclipse was very pretty and good person, but... Solstice wouldn't call her exotic or anything. She was just a normal human girl.

"She has."

Megatron looked pleased, leaning back into his chair. Then, he reached over to a side table hear his thrones, grabbing something off of it. When he held it up, her eyes widened. It was Nightfury's contract!

"You want this, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Very well... As we agreed, I will give it to you. And in exchange... I want Eclipse's virginity."

Solstice felt her heart stop. Everything around her seemed to disappear, even her own two shocked brothers. He wanted her dear friend… Her wanted Eclipse’s virginity? But how did he even know she was a virgin? How could he have possibly known that?!

But that wasn’t even the worst part of all of this. In order for her to save her new friend, to get Nightfury’s contract, she… would have to sacrifice her old friend. The woman she saw not as a servant, but an older sister figure. She would have to let Megatron have his way with her and the woman was a virgin!

She couldn't do that! Not to Eclipse! Besides, her friend wasn't even involved in this contract! Solstice had been the one to beg Megatron for the contract. She had been the one who offered to buy it or trade for it. Eclipse had just been a bystander the entire time, watching the events unfold in front of her. The most she did was help Nightfury stand when the poor woman felt weak. And yet... Megatron was...

The Void Djinn chuckled darkly, rising to his feet. Skylynx and Darksteel quickly snapped out of their stunned states, standing proud and alert as the much bigger creature walked towards their sister.

"Now, you don't need to look that surprised."

She jerked her head up, unable to keep herself from glaring at the other. But he just smirked at the look of rage mixed in with horror and confusion. Such a naive child... Did she really think this wouldn't cost her? He had spent a good amount of Nightfury. And he was going to get his money's worth, even if that meant he had to hurt this... silly little girl. If he couldn't have a weapon, he could have something he had been wanting for a long time.

Did she really think he could want anything else from her? He knew she didn't have the money to pay him back, at least not right away. And he certainly didn't feel like waiting around for her to come up with his pay on her own. He had no interest in her as a harem girl or a servant or even a lowly guard. She didn't turn him on and he had enough help around the citadel as it was. He couldn't use her for anything, even if she was Promethea's child.

"What's wrong?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. "It's only her virginity."

"It isn't mine to give!" Solstice snapped. How dare he treat her friend like some sort of object! Eclipse was a person, not just some toy she passed around for people like him to abuse.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" she shouted, finding herself shaking in rage. "Eclipse is a person! Her own person! I'm not just going to throw her to you live some sort of doll!"

Besides, she knew Eclipse valued her chastity. It wasn't so much that she believed she should wait until she was married to have sex. She just wanted to give her virginity to the man she loved. She wanted it to be special. Solstice couldn't just force her to give it up to some... monster like Megatron.

But Megatron just laughed cruelly. What a stupid little girl... He admired her courage for standing up to him, but she was so painfully foolish. Of course he knew Eclipse was her own person. He had conversed with her enough times to know that she was a capable and intelligent young woman who was good to have conversation with. But that wasn't all she was. A person yes... but a person who was bounded. Owned by someone else.

How noble of Solstice to forget that Eclipse did indeed belong to her... And Solstice could do whatever she wanted to said possession.

"You yourself said you've had her for nine years," he pointed out. "And until the tenth year ends, she does indeed belong to you... as does her virginity. Which you will give me if you want my weapon's contract."

"Nightfury isn't a weapon!"

"She will become one unless you give me Eclipse."

Solstice's hands balled up into fists. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why was he doing this?! Why did he want Eclipse?! He hardly even knew her! She was nothing like his normal preferences; she had seen the girls in his harem! Eclipse wasn't like them! He didn't need her! Why would he demand this?!

She wanted to protect Nightfury. To prevent her from being used against her will as some sort of killing machine. It was awful enough she had to endure such cruel experimentation... Solstice only wanted to keep her from being turned into some kind of monster. To keep her from being used by someone else.

And now Megatron was forcing her to give up her dear friend to be used instead. Even though she had nothing to do with this...

"You have three days," Megatron said, turning away from her to head back to his throne. "Three days to make your decision. I will come by your estate with the contract by that time. Either you hand over Eclipse... or you return my weapon. Have I made myself clear?"

Solstice was practically seeing red as the Void Djinn sat on his throne, that damn smirk bright on his face. He was a monster. Nothing but a heartless monster, just as the rumors went. How could he make her do this? How could he make her have to betray one of her friends like this?!

She wanted to hurt him. Attack him and kill him right there, on his throne. But even as her rage swelled inside of her, she remained still. She was upset, but not stupid. Attempting to hurt Megatron in anyway would only get herself and her half-brothers killed. She couldn't do that, no matter how badly she wanted too...

Megatron chuckled as a yellow aura glowed around the enraged Light Djinn. He didn't need her to answer him; he knew that she understood him perfectly. So with a wave of his hand, he said, "You're dismissed... I'll see you in three days."

Solstice didn't reply. She turned around and stormed out of the room, her brothers following. What was she supposed to do now? How could she talk to Eclipse or Nightfury or anyone about this?! What could she do?! What would she do?!

Primus... This was a nightmare.

* * *

Eclipse's eyes widened when Solstice returned home with her brothers, the yellow aura still glowing brightly around her. She had never seen Solstice this upset before. Yes, she had seen her angry, but not like this. Not where she looked ready to rip someone's head right off their neck.

"Solstice?" she asked, running up to her. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

In a strange twist, Solstice pulled Eclipse into a strong hug. Her aura didn't harm her, but its intensity was warming. Darksteel and Skylynx followed behind, leaving the pair to find their parents. Which only left Eclipse even more confused. What was going on? What had happened? Solstice was never usually this clingy…

Just what had Megatron asked from her to make her like this?

"Solstice?" 

"I..." But then she stopped, her throat closing up.

Pulling back, Eclipse could see shame flickering in her eyes. Why was she ashamed? Had Megatron done something? She wouldn’t think Megatron would do something bad to those who didn’t deserve it… He didn’t seem like that sort of person!

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

"… Just… It’s better to explain with everyone present."

Eclipse slowly nodded, glad to see Solstice was speaking again, but worried as to what she was going to say. If she wanted everyone to be there, surely it was something bad. But she remained slightly, keeping her hand clasped in Solstice's while they moved to the den.

Promethea remained lounging on her pile of silk pillows, Predaking lay with her but shot up as Solstice entered. Darksteel and Skylynx had brought Nightfury in too, her own confusion mirroring Eclipse's.

"Solstice? Whatever is the matter, my dear?" Seeing her daughter's waning aura always set the Primal Djinn on edge. Rising from her pillow seat, she spanned the room and cradled her cheek, inspecting her for injuries. Predaking followed, well aware of how Megatron treated certain matters.

"What did Megatron do? Did he touch you? Were you harmed?"

Her new stepfather always turned to the worst when it came to Solstice's safety. He had never had a daughter before and was unfamiliar with treating and raising her. One thing was certain in the young Primal's eyes: she was a gem, born of her radiant mother, and needed to be protected. He would drive off every suitor to ensure she was safe, and if Megatron had harmed her, he would rip his essence from the plain of existence.

Nightfury looked on, uncomfortable with this family's dynamic. It reminded her too much of her lost home. But seeing Solstice, the one whom saved her from a cruel existence, seeing her like this swallowed her hope.

Did Megatron not agree to the trade? Could she not give what he had asked for? And worse still, something she hoped wouldn't happen, was she to be given back? Despite her discomfort, Nightfury adored Solstice. She often refused to leave her side. The shining girl had done so much for her; she didn't want reality to end this.

"No... Megatron has only given me... a choice.”

Promethea knew that tone. Solstice was worried, near panicked but remained stubborn. She wanted to resolve this on her own even if the ground she stood on was falling away. Promethea guided both girls to the cushions, setting down as she reclaimed her seat with Predaking. Darksteel and Skylynx joined, remaining close to their sister, already knowing what had happened.

"Now, tell us what happened," Promethea said, though waiting and giving Solstice time.

"He made up his mind, and told me what he wanted for Nightfury's contract," Solstice started, her aura - no brighter than a small candle flame - slowly grew again. "In exchange...he wanted..."

Her fist balled, her teeth gritted, recalling what had happened ignited her anger again. Recalling the snide smirk the Void Djinn plastered across his face.

"He wanted...Eclipse, for Nightfury."

Promethea remained unchanged, Skylynx and Darksteel turned away while Predaking looked confused. Was that all? It was normal for servants to be given back and forth between masters. Of course he was still new to Promethea and Solstice's dynamic.

"Not her contract though..." Her aura flared for only a moment before dying completely, tears pricking her clenched eyes. "He...wants Eclipse's virginity, for Nightfury's contract." 

"No."

Everyone looked up, watching Nightfury approached.

"I won't be the reason that monster claims an innocent, don't do it."

"But I won't let you be some weapon!" Solstice argued. "You don't deserve to be forced by him, you are not a mindless weapon!"

Promethea watched the pair argue before turning to Eclipse. "And what do you make of this, my dear?"

Eclipse looked up, jolted from her surprise.

"I have noticed Megatron engaged you in conversation at our last function. Has he hinted his intention for you?"

Eclipse didn't even know what to think. Yes, she and Megatron had shared plenty of conversations before, but... None of them were ever sexual. He never once said that he wanted to bed her. They simply talked about... things. Nothing really specifically, just general conversation. And she had thought he had just saw her as a servant, someone to chat with when no one else was around to engage with him.

And while she had enjoyed their talks, this... It was completely out of left field. She tried to think just when he might have hinted at something like this, but nothing came to mind. He never said anything about wanting to have sex with her before!

"N-No, Madam," she said, shaking her head. "L-Lord Megatron and I shared many conversations before, b-but he never said he wanted... to sleep with me."

"But he does!" Solstice cracked, becoming flustered and anxious. "He won't take anything else, and I have three days to decide. Nightfury...or your virginity." Solstice shook, her panic and worry coming out in barely contained tears.

“Solstice…”

"But I can't do that to you Eclipse," Turning to her, she pulled her into another strong hug. "And yet, I can't give you over to him, Nightfury." Solstice turned to the other to pull her into a hug too. "I won't let him make you a weapon, I won't."

"But my light." Predaking leaned forward, cradling his distraught stepdaughter's cheek. "You must choose one." 

"But how? I can't choose between my oldest friend and my new. I can't subject either of you to his cruelty," Solstice growled, holding both Eclipse and Nightfury's hands.

"And yet you must." 

Solstice looked to Promethea, her face falling to a solemn but stern look.

"This is something you must resolve on your own. If either myself or Predaking became involved, Megatron would use any reason to go to war, very well putting both of them in danger."

Taking Predaking's armored hand, Promethea ushered her boys out too.

"I am sorry, my child. But you must come to a decision."

Solstice could only give one nod. Then, holding back her tears, she watched her family leave the room as they left the three women alone. With her mouth suddenly try, she slowly turned to face Nightfury and Eclipse, facing a decision she didn’t want to make.

Primus, what was she to do?

"Solstice..." Eclipse said gently, gently moving a hand to pat her head. "It's all right, I promise."

She could tell the Light Djinn was clearly in distress, probably not wanting to make this decision at all. And while she was grateful that Solstice was hesitating to hand her over to Megatron, she didn't want Nightfury to have to go back to the Kaon ruler. Not when she finally seemed so happy for the first time in a long time...

"Come on, let's all sit down," she said, guiding her and Nightfury to sit on on the one of the couches. "We should discuss this... but would you like to wait? We do have three days..."

"We shouldn't need to do this in the first place," Nightfury replied gruffly, not to fault Eclipse. Not in the least. This human had been more than kind to her since Solstice brought her here. "Megatron is doing this for his own amusement. Let me go to him, and I'll rip him apart.”

The mutation she was subjected to began to surface. Given her mixed blood, Nightfury's fire powers were mixing with the dark powers implanted in her. Black markings surfaced on her pale skin, her eyes taking a dark tint.

"No."

Solstice grasped Nightfury, channeling her light to sooth the dark reaching out. The markings receded, her eyes softening and her rage disappearing.

"It's...as much as I hate to admit it, it's a fair trade. But you are right; he is taking a strange thrill from this. But attacking won't solve anything. Besides, he's a Void Djinn. As strong as you are Nightfury, he would wipe you from existence. And I won't allow that."

Nightfury relented, however she still indulged the idea herself.

"Eclipse, I really don't want to put you through this," her grip tightening on Eclipse's, showing her distress. "But...putting it off won't help either. Like a bandage, best to rip it off now than agonize over it."

Eclipse took a deep breath, knowing she needed to approach this as delicately as possible. Megatron had really put her in the middle of this, hadn't she? It was bad enough that he had put Solstice in a bind, but now... A lot of what she said to Solstice was going to way on the young girl's decision.

Technically, Solstice could have just given her to Megatron and she would have no say. She was ultimately just a servant... but she knew Solstice didn't see her that way. They were friends, good friends. But the young Djinn had also become friends with Nightfury and promised to protect her. And Solstice was never one to go back on a promise.

It was only her virginity. Megatron didn't say that he wanted to keep her, he just wanted to sleep with her once and take her purity. That wasn't nearly as bad as forcing Nightfury to go back to him and be made into some sort of weapon. And even if she did try to fight back, Eclipse knew Megatron was stronger. She would be killed... Or be forced to kill others like some mindless machine. That wasn't something Solstice wanted for her... and Eclipse didn't want that either.

But... at the same time... Her hands balled into fists. She was frightened. Megatron had never been cruel to her before and she had enjoyed talking to him. She never felt like she needed to be afraid of him.

It was an entirely different story now. Now... Now he wanted her. To have sex with her. To pin her down, rip her clothes off, and take her virginity. To think that the Djinn she thought was a good conversation partner... actually saw her like that. As something to be had. To be traded with for another person's life.

"Eclipse."

She looked up to see Nightfury looking at her solemnly.

"I won't let you force yourself to do this," she said.

Nightfury was done with everyone trying to come to her rescue. Every time Solstice had done so, and given her golden features, recalled the last moments before her mother's death. She hated the idea of seeing someone so bright having to be cast down because of the ill intentions of another; just as Nitroglide had to her mother.

And she won her way. A show of force could turn everything around! Megatron might have been strong, but she knew if she caused enough harm even he would relent. He had to... Or she would lose yet another person she held close to her spark. She wanted to keep them safe, both of them. But watching Solstice wrestle with this choice and Eclipse being more than willing to throw herself into the fire, the impending feeling of weakness rose in her, a feeling haunted with fowl memories.

"And I won't let you force yourself to become something you are."

"I can fight him. I can-!"

"No. You can't."

They both turned to Solstice, whose shoulders were shaking in frustration. They would have thought she was going to cry, but they knew Solstice wasn't one to break down. But the temptation was probably there.

"You can't fight him," the young Light Djinn said, unable to look at either of them. "You won't win. He has so many followers, so many people willing to fight for him, die for him... Even if you were to hurt him, you could never kill him. But he'll kill you. He'll completely destroy you and we'll never see you again..."

Eclipse bit her lip and looked away as Nightfury, her face wrapped in pain, moved her arms to confront her. Was she just being selfish? It wasn't as if Megatron was going to put her in his harem or kill her... She would only have to be with him for one night. One night and then she could go home. Pretend it was all just some sort of bad dream and then forget about it.

Her little fantasy about losing her virginity to the man she loved... It wasn't as important as Nightfury's freedom or life. She couldn't be selfish about this. She couldn't just let Nightfury get hurt because she was afraid of something insignificant. And even if she did suffer when Megatron took her virginity, it wouldn't be nearly half as bad if Nightfury became his weapon.

"... Solstice?"

The Djinn looked up to the other, who slowly raised her head with a timid, but solemn expression on her face.

"Accept the offer."

"Eclipse..." Solstice choked, her hands came to her cheeks. "I..."

Eclipse's hands covered hers, pulling them away in favor to hug the Light Djinn. Solstice, in her own moment of weakness, allowed the tears to fall. She wouldn't sob, she wouldn't whimper or blubber, she just let the tears fall as she hugged her dearest friend tighter.

Nightfury, watching on, could only wonder the strength this woman had. She, a human, seemed to have so much strength in her. She was small, she was thin, and yet compared to her own height, bulk and strength, Nightfury could feel herself collapsing. In some dark part of her mind, she could say she felt relieved, happy even, that she would be free of Megatron, have her contract returned and stay in this welcoming and wonderful home.

But she only cursed herself for such thoughts, Eclipse was losing something precious, something she wouldn't get back, and the memories of her own... experience surfaced. She had the same pain, but that was at Nitroglide's hand. This was Megatron. There was no telling what could happen to Eclipse, what scars she would come out with or just what that sadistic, cruel, evil, monstrous...

"Nightfury."

Looking up, Eclipse was smiling. Why? Her hand rose up, wiping something from her cheek. Had she been crying? Nightfury didn't even think she could anymore. Leaning into her hand, she wished she could promise retribution on the crime Megatron would commit on her, but allowing her mind to cool and to think logically. She would lose. She would die if she challenged the Void Djinn. Something she could live with, but a selfish act on both of her friends.

Eclipse comforted as best as she could, gently bringing them both into a hug. She needed to be strong. She could do this. She would do this, for both of them. What she was going to have to go through would be nothing more than a dog bite. That was all she had to think of it as, a bad dog bite. A bad dream.

And now Nightfury would be safe. And once she had given Megatron what he wanted, she would return to the estate and act like nothing had ever happen. She would be fine. She would be all right.

At least that was what she had to keep telling herself so the fear wouldn't get to her.


End file.
